Faster
by Silent Mae
Summary: "You rattle my bones, you turn me over and over,'till I can't control myself." Paul had never planned on Imprinting. Or even finding love. Until, he met Lexi. From then on, everything changes.
1. Preview

**So I just found this document on my computer, and decided to give it a shot... Should I continue?**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

"Leah, Seth! Breakfast is ready. I need to tell you guys something. " Sue Clearwater called up the stairs. At the mention of food, the two were down the stairs in moments. After the plates were portioned, Sue hesitantly sat across the countertop from Seth and Leah. She rested her elbows against the counter, pursing her lips in thought. Seth looked up from his eggs, cocking an eyebrow at his mother.

"Ma, what's up?" his words were muffled, the full amount of food in his mouth being the cause. Sue snapped out of her train of thought, her head realing to face Seth and Leah. "Kids, it's been a while since your father passed, has it not?" Sue's words were gentle, the topic for the teens being a sketchy subject. Leah cocked a thin eyebrow, hesitantly nodding with a shrug, "I guess so. Why do you ask?". Sue took a deep breath, sighing. "I have a date tonight."

The clanging of Leah and Seth's forks crashing onto their plates filled the kitchen. "You're what?" both teens chorused. Sue bit her bottom lip, slowly nodding, "It's been a while, you know?". Silence filled the room as the three Clearwater's stared at eachother. "Guys, it's probably nothing more than a date. His name is Xavier. I'll probably never see him again after this."

**Six Months Later.**

"Leah, Seth; Xavier and I are getting married."

Sue looked expectantly at the teens, their faces blank. "Guys?" Sue raised an eyebrow at her kids, their silence beginning to worry her. She looked to Xavier by her side, his confused expression matching her own. " ... The wedding is in two months. " Leah found her mother's gaze, raising an eyebrow, "Mom, you can't plan a wedding in two months." Sue chuckled to herself, smirking at Leah and Seth, " _**Many **_things happen in La Push that you would never expect."

Seth burst into laughter, earning a glare from his older sister. "Mom, it's still not a good idea. You need more time." Leah's temper rose by the second, her mother trying to explain to her how they could do it if they had her help. Soon enough, Leah began to tremble, her anger beginning to take control. Seth's eyes widened, his laughter being silenced. In an instant , Seth was shoving and pushing Leah out of the house and into the woods. Her trembling and shaking beginning to become more violent. Within a quick second, Leah phased and was in her light gray wolf form.

Seth pursed his lips, sighing at his sister, "Come on Leah, mom deserves to be happy and Dad would want her to be. Give Xavier a chance. " Leah released a low growl, shaking her head. Seth sighed once more before sighing and spinnning on his heels, leaving the forest. As Seth began the walk back to his house, he contenplated the thought of his Mother's marriage. Xavier had been to their house more times than he could remember, yet he knew nothing about him. He didn't even know if he had any children.

The walk to the house ended quickly as soon enough, Seth was standing on the front porch. Hesitantly, he pulled open the screen door. His mother and Xavier sat at the countertop, talking about times to meet at the two seperate houses to discuss wedding plans and living arrangements. His mother smiled at something Xavier said, " Oh, I simply love her! She's too gorgeous for her own good. " she gushed.

_She? _Seth racked his brain of all the times Xavier had ever visited at their house, searching for a mention of a _she_. Nothing came to mind, though.

"Who's ' _she _'?" Seth stepped into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. Sue jumped in her seat, placing a hand over her heart as she cought her breath, "Seth! You scared me to death." Seth chuckled slightly, stopping himself though, he _**had **_to know who _she _was. " _She' _is Xavier's daughter; Alexis Peridot. She's fifteen just like you, and truly, stunning." Sue smiled. Seth slowly nodded, racking his brain once more. He was more than positive that Xavier had _**never **_mentioned a daughter.

Xavier shrugged, his lips falling into a straight line, "She's _**so **_much like her mother. Appearance, personality, _**attitude**_. She has _**quite **_a mouth on her. " Sue quickly shook her head in disagreement, "She does not! Every time I have ever seen her, she has been nothing but sweet. " Xavier dryly chuckled, rolling his eyes.

As Seth watched his facial expressions, he could clearly tell that Xavier was not fond of his daughter. The fifteen year old merely shook his head and began up the stairs towards his bedroom.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

Two hours later, Leah returned, now obviously calmer than when she had left. She stopped in Seth's doorway briefly, telling him that Xavier and his daughter would arrive in little under a half an hour to begin planning. He had nodded, mumbling an 'Okay' before entering his bathroom to change from his cut-offs to more comfortable wear as sweat pants.

Sue called up the stairs towards the two, informing them of the Carpenter's arrival. Reluctantly, Leah trudged down the stairs first, frown already painting her lips. Seth hopped down the stairs behind her, his mind confused as to how he felt about the planning. As he watched his mother peck Xavier briefly on the lips, his mind was made up that he would despise the night.

After Xavier had moved towards the living room, a short teenage girl was left standing in the doorway, her eyes wandering around the cozy home. Sue smiled at her, immediatley pulling her into a tight hug. As they parted, the girl offered a bright and gentle smile. Sue kindly ran her hand through the girl's shoulder length, straight blonde hair, brushing a short layer to the side of her face.

"Seth," Sue called to him, "Come meet Xavier's daughter." He placed a friendly smile on his face, bounding over to his mother. She smiled at him and turned to the blonde girl to smile at her as well. "This is my son Seth. Seth, this is Xavier's daughter, Alexis Peridot." Sue paused, lightly chuckling to herself, "But didn't that friend of yours call you something different one night?".

For the first time, Alexis looked up to meet Seth's gaze. The first thing that caught him off guard, was her gray eyes framed by dark lashes. The second, being the thin scar running down the left side of her jaw line. She gently smiled at him before returning her gaze to Sue, " Katie calls me Lexi. She's the one you met. But Aubrey and Ryan call me that too. " Sue chuckled, biting her lip to keep from laughter, "Is he the one who gave himself a black eye by swinging the door open too hard?" Alexis giggled and nodded, smiling at the memory.

Alexis faced Seth once more, smiling, "You can just call me Lexi" she shrugged. "And you can just call me Seth!" he smiled, earning a giggle from Alexis. The two soon-to-be siblings laughed with eachother, Sue beaming in delight. "So let's head into the living room and start planning the wedding now that you two know each other! " Sue smiled and led the teens to the living room where Xavier and Leah await.

"Leah," Sue began, catching the nineteen year old's attention, "This is Alexis, or Lexi. She's Seth's age. " Seth and Sue watched Leah expectantly as her gaze landed upon Alexis. Silence filled the room as Alexis offered a small grin to Leah, who's face still remain blank. After a minute, a faint smile graced Leah's lips. Sue and Seth's eyes widened as Leah stood up, making her way to where Alexis stood. The two looked at eachother for a brief moment before Leah smiled once more and held out her hand, "I'm Leah, nice to meet you." Hesitantly, Alexis smiled back, slowly shaking her hand. "You can call me Lexi".

Sue faced Seth, raising an eyebrow at the two. It had been months since anyone had seen Leah smile, especially after her father's death and her first phase. Now here she was, smiling at a girl she had never met before, who she was expected to become sisters with in the next two months.

"So let's get started planning!" Xavier exclaimed, picking up two different invitation options. Sue nodded in agreement, taking a seat beside him on the love seat. Alexis plopped down in the center of the couch, Seth and Leah on either side of her.

Seth looked around him at his 'family', smiling as his mother tossed a pink bow at Xavier's face, Leah and Alexis bursting out laughing.

_This is going to be a good two months. _

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**Soo, should I continue this? Or is it a complete waste of time?**


	2. Month Two of Planning

The first month of wedding planning went without a hitch, Invitations sent out, Church booked, a food Caterer hired. Alexis spent almost all of her time at the Clearwater household, excluding the times Seth or Leah were on patrol. With Leah, Alexis would go out to Port Angeles to briefly window shop for Bridesmaid dresses. While with Seth, the two would watch movies, and snack on small things. But Leah was far more careful than Seth in that she very rarely allowed Alexis to be in the house while the two were together, for fear that a Pack Member might come over and imprint on her 'sister'.

Now, in the second month of planning for the wedding, Sue happily sat at the countertop, sipping on her coffee. Today was Dress Shopping day, in Alexis' opinion, the most fun day of all planning. The clock on the stove read _5:37 am _in it's glowing green letters. Both Leah and Seth still lay asleep upstairs, a long night of patrol earlier in the A.M. The kitchen door slowly opened, Alexis timidly stepping in. Her black ballet flats made little- to- no sound on the tiled floor as she wandered over to the opposing side of the countertop from Sue.

"Morning, Sue," Alexis smiled, meeting her gaze. Sue smiled at her soon-to-be daughter and nodded, "Morning Alexis." Even though Seth and Leah strictly called her by Lexi, Sue took pride in calling her Alexis. "How are you up so early?" Sue cocked an eyebrow, obviously reffering to Leah and Seth's sleeping bodies upstairs. Alexis shrugged, a faint grin on her lips, "I don't know. When my Mom and little sister still lived with us, Peyton would always wake up early to walk the dog with me. I guess I never got out of the habbit." Sue nodded, smiling, and returned to her coffee.

The two sat in silence for a while, Alexis admiring all the pictures lining the kitchen walls; Some of Leah and Seth from Grade-school to now, others of Sue with the two kids, and one picture in the center of them all with Harry, Sue, and both kids. She smiled in sadness, sympathy for their loss evident on her features.

Slowly, Leah trudged down the carpeted stairs and sauntered into the kitchen, dragging her feet behind her. She waved slightly to Alexis, grumbling a, "G'morning Lexi," before throwing open the fridge door and rummaging through. "Morning!" Seth bounded down the stairs, cheeky grin lighting up his eyes. He kissed his mother's cheek, smiling at Alexis, "Morning Lexi!" Alexis smiled and waved, "Morning Seth!" Sue chuckled at the two, shaking her head and standing up to begin cooking breakfast.

Once again, the kitchen door opened, and this time Embry Call's mother walked in, groggy smile on her tan face. Her eyes wandered the room, grazing over Leah and Seth, landing on Alexis. "Oh my goodness, Sue. Is this Alexis?" she squealed, rushing up to the thin blonde. Sue nodded, standing up behind Alexis, "This is her!" Mrs. Call smiled, toying with a strand of Alexis' blonde hair, "She is beautiful, just like our gorgeous Leah over there." Leah covered her smile, sticking her head in the fridge once more.

Alexis introduced herself, smiling and thanking Mrs. Call as she continueously called her beautiful.

Seth smirked as he threw Alexis over his shoulder, walking towards the front door. "Seth!" Alexis squealed, "Put me down!" her giggles turned into laughter, Seth quickly joining her. He placed her on the hood of Sue's car, earning a glare from her. She jutted out her bottom lip, creating a perfect pout face.

Seth rolled his eyes, the blonde beginning to win over his mock- sympathy. Giving in, he sighed and lifted her over his shoulder once more, placing her in the back seat of the truck. Alexis smirked, kicking the back of Seth's leg as he turned away, "Thank you!" she giggled. Seth spun around, sticking his tongue out at her. Alexis returned the gesture, giggling as the two of them continued on teasing each other. "Seth!" Leah called. The fifteen year old turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "What?". Leah's eyes flickered to Alexis quickly, and back, concern filling them. "Sam called. Go."

With that, Seth nodded, spinning on his heels. He began running off towards the forest, not before turning his head around to make a face at Alexis once more.

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ **

It was eight p.m before the four girls returned to the Clearwater household, the lights in the kitchen and living room bouncing off of the forest. Leah's eyes widened, her gaze flickering towards Alexis and back to the lights. Sue watched her daughter, shaking her head, "Leah, Sweetie, you have to let her meet them. If it's supposed to be, it'll happen anyway." Leah sighed in defeat, nodding in agreement with her. "Fine. Come on Lexi, I want you to meet a couple of people." Alexis nodded, quickly following Leah up the steps and into the brightly lit house.

Laughter erupted from the Pack members at something Jacob had said. Leah grimaced as Embry's eyes landed on Alexis, his eyebrow raising in question of the stranger. "Guys." Leah snapped, their heads realing in her direction. "Leah, who's this?" Sam asked, obviously gesturing towards Alexis. Leah released an exasperated sigh, side-stepping so that the pack could fully see Alexis.

"Guys, this is Lexi Carpenter. She's my soon-to-be sister. " Leah's eyes scanned over the group of guys, searching for the look of an Imprint. When all of the guys simply offered kind smiles, she inwardly grinned. That is, until she realized Paul was missing, obviously on patrol. She shook the thought off though, figuring there was no chance that he would Imprint. _He's too hard-headed to find an Imprint_.

Deciding to stick with that thought, Leah gently shoved the small of Alexis' back, pushing the small girl forward. She timidly looked back at Leah, raising an eyebrow. Hesitantly, Leah nodded and offered a faint grin. Nodding, Alexis continued forward to Sam, holding out her hand, "I'm Alexis. But you can call me Lexi." she smiled her genuine smile, Brady's eyes widening. Seths's eyes shot to him, raising an eyebrow and flickering his gaze quickly to Alexis. Brady shook his head no, just shrugging as a faint blush painted his cheeks.

Nonchalantly standing up and making his way towards Brady, Seth brought his voice to a hushed whisper, "You didn't imprint on her, did you?". Brady shook his head, "I just think she's pretty." he blushed once more as Alexis turned to him. "I'm Brady, are you going to be living with Seth now?" Lexi slightly giggled at his eagerness, nodding, "I am."

But as Leah watched Lexi introduce herself, crack jokes with the guys, and be flirted with by Quil, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the fact that Paul was yet to meet Lexi. _Of all the pack_, she thought, _The sweetest girl alive could possibly be Imprinted on by the most obnoxious, and hard-headed werewolf alive_.


End file.
